Valentines My Ass
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Where as Lucy Heartfilia hates Valentines Day and anything to do with love. But little does she know a certain someone wants to give her a gift. I suck at summaries Happy Valentines Day everyone!


Love, love, love, love, love...

That's all Lucy's been hearing lately.

Either at the guild, on her way home from the guild, her friends, or even her from her spirits in the Celestial world.

Valentine's decorations lined the streets and house, bright red, white and pink hearts were everywhere Lucy looked.

Lucy scoffed.

I mean..come on! Just what the heck is so freaking special about Valentine's Day!?

It's just an excuse for couples to act extra mushy and lovey dovey one day every year.

What the heck were you doing the other 364, to need only a day for this...this..ridiculousness!

Lucy scoffed as she made her way to the guild.

Who is this so called cupid anyway? Was cupid really a bored lonely person with nothing to do?

He probably said one day, "Oh I'm so lonely, I guess if I can't find anyone to love me, I'll create a day where everyone can be extra mushy and give each other gifts...and stuff.."

Lucy sighed. "Valentine's Day. I hate you with a passion. Well it's not like I don't love anyone..it's just..the annoying couples. NO, the whole day in general."

* * *

Lucy waded through the snow and carefully walked up to the guild doors.

'I swear if I see one more thing about Valentine's Day I'll scream.."

* * *

Lucy opened the giant guild doors.

Lucy was mortified.

Red, Pink, and White streamers with glitter and hearts hung everywhere. The majority of the guild members wore these colors, exchanging gifts, chocolates and Valentine's Cards.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY LUCY!" The guild said welcoming her.

"Happy V-Day Lu-chan. I see you're in good spirits, you're even wearing the colors." Levy said giving her a card.

Lucy looked at her outfit. Red sweater and pink skirt.

Shit. When the hell did she leave her house in these colors.

Lucy sighed and mustered a smile. "Happy Valentines Levy-chan...don't really mind me." She said accepting the card.

Levy raised a questionable eyebrow. "Whatever you say. Ah, it's Gajeel. Bye bye." Levy said spotting Gajeel and walking over to give him a gift.

Lucy smiled at the card. No reason to hate the card, I guess..

* * *

Lucy walked over to the bar counter.

"Hello Lucy. Happy Valentine's Day." Mirajaine said putting some hot chocolate in front of Lucy.

"Same to you.." Lucy said glaring at the red and white mug and cooling it down.

"So where's you're Valentine's spirit?!" Mirajaine asked cleaning a variety of pink and red plates.

What the..Valentine's plates..and bowls..and cups! Just...Why?!

"I don't have any. I thought I told you I didn't like Valentine's Day Mira?" Lucy said trying to remember if she told her or not.

"This is a first...Natsu's gonna need the luck of Mavis with him.." Mirajaine whispered the last line.

"What was that?" Lucy said curious.

"It's nothing! Just drink your hot chocolate." Mirajaine giggled pouring more hot chocolate in various red and white mugs.

* * *

"Luce!" Natsu said approaching her in a red sweater and jeans.

Mira snickered. "I'll be serving hot chocolate over there. Have fun.."

"Ah, hello Natsu." Lucy said spinning on her chair to face him.

Lucy smiled. Atleast Natsu's the one peraon she can expect to not be affected by Valentine's stuff and love.

"What's up?" She smiled sweetly.

Natsu blushed and avoided eye contact. "N-nothing much. Just wanted to say Happy Valentines Day."

"Oh, same to you." Lucy said sipping her hot chocolate.

Lucy and Natsu were silent for a bit. Mirajaine walked over and gave him some hot chocolate.

"Natsu, do you happen to like anyone in the guild?" Lucy asked suddenly.

Natsu blushed profusely spitting out his chocolate. "Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Just wanted to know..." Lucy said avoided his eyes.

Natsu calmed down and sighed. "It doesn't matter...it seems she's not interested in love.."

Lucy laughed. Her partner was actually in love.

Lucy frowned.

But that means he likes someone else doesn't it?

Lucy pouted.

"I'm going home." Lucy suddenly said hopping off her chair and walking away.

"Lucy, wait!" Natsu said as Lucy left the guild.

* * *

Mirajaine and a few other members looked at Natsu encouragingly.

"You're going to do it?" Erza asked curious.

Natsu grinned. "If I don't chicken out."

"You realize she hates Valentines Day and anything to do with it right?" Mirajaine said leaning over the counter with a sly smile.

"A guy can still dream." Natsu smiled as he started to leave.

* * *

"Go get em." "Good luck Natsu!" "Try hard!" "Do your best!" Was heard throughout the guild as Natsu left.

'I didn't want to stay there today anyway..' Lucy thought entering her apartment.

All these Valentine's Decorations make me sad now. Lucy curled up in her bed under her sheet and closed her eyes.

He can love whoever he wants...this is also why I hate Valentines Day dang it...love is complicated.

You hear me! Love is compli-freaking-cated.

* * *

Natsu opened Lucy's apartment window and quietly snuck in.

Natsu hid his gift behind his back and tiptoed to her bed.

.

.

.

.

"LUCE?" He said jumping on her sheet and hugging her.

"AH!" Lucy said as she poked her head from underneath Natsu and her large sheet.

"Why are you here?" Lucy huffed.

Natsu stared at her and smiled goofily. "I love you."

"And did you come in my window again, I told you- wait what?" Lucy blushed.

Natsu sat on her bed. "I. Love. You...you weirdo."

Lucy was speechless. "W-hat are you sayin? Don't you love someone else?" Lucy joked.

Natsu looked at her seriously. "If I did I wouldn't be here. I never said exactly who it was I liked remember. "

Lucy laughed. That's a relief, he loved her.

This is great! That means he's not in love with another girl!

Wait a minute. How do I really feel?

"I think i love you... BUT...are you trolling me?" Lucy said in fear of rejection. That's the only reason she hates love.

Natsu glared at Lucy and sighed.

"You made me do this.." He said standing up and walking towards the window.

I-is he leaving? I knew it...

Natsu stopped at the window and took a deep breath..

"I NATSU DRAGNEEL LOVE LUCY HEARTFILIA BECAUSE SHE'S FUNNY, SMART, CUTE AND THE BEST PARTNER I COULD ASK FOR. WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I LOVE HER." Natsu shouted out the window as onlookers stopped to listen and awww.

Natsu closed the window quickly and blushed.

He pulled up his scarf to hide his scarlet face.

"Satisfied?" Natsu said sitting on the bed next to her once again.

"I..I..don't know what to say.." Lucy blushed. This never happened to her before..what the heck was she suppoused to do?

"Alright then. How about you say you'll be be mine?" Natsu said taking a small present out of his pocket.

Lucy looked at Natsu and slowly reached for the box.

She opened it and gasped. It was a gold necklace with Lucy and Natsu inscdibed at the back. A pink gem stone shone at the front of it.

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "This is so un-Natsu like.."

"Answeeer." Natsu begged hitting her shoulder lightly.

Lucy looked him in the eye. "No."

"WHAT-"Natsu started to shout as Lucy kissed him.

"No I will not be yours. I alreadry am yours. " Lucy blushed.

Natsu sat there dumbfounded as it finally sunk into him.

He grinned goofily and hugged Lucy.

"I love you Lucy!" Natsu said happily.

"I know, I know." She laughed as he kept shaking her out of disbelief.

"Yeah, I finally get to do this!" Natsu said kissing her.

Lucy blushed as Natsu laughed at her facial expression.

"You idiot." Lucy said as Natsu hugged her.

Lucy smiled. I guess Valentines Day isn't all that stupid..

But hey! It could be better, right!


End file.
